Not fond of asking
by accaflower
Summary: Jack Frost was born to be Manny's successor over Burgess. Gifted with frost powers, he has to protect the village and his family. But what happens if a war is coming? How will his life change once he meets a young viking willing to help him beat an army of Fearlings?
1. Purpose

**Chapter one: Purpose.**

He could hear it. The leaves falling in the earth, the snow growing through his fingers, the air going in and out of his lungs. He didn't knew why was he born like this, his power filling him, giving him all he needed. All he could think of was the peace he felt inside.

Free,

He could see everything from here, the entire forest, the village, the pond. He laughed, every day, every time he flew. When his happiness overwhelmed him, he laughed. Pure giggles escaped his body, that mischievous grin on his face lighted the whole town. And the wind loved it.

Fun,

Staff on his right hand, wind lifting him up, contagious joy in every being he pitched upon. Jack Frost was, indeed, a happy spirit.

Snow,

His element freezing everything he touched, lighting the night with his beautiful frost patterns, playing with the forest. Everything was perfect in his own way while he was carried away. The world was his to explore. Excitement everywhere.

Wind,

His friend. His only friend cheered him up, encouraged him to fly away from that nasty town and go to discover every continent existing. The wind was right, every day he spent there was choking him. In Burgess, all he had was his mom and sister, and the wind blowing his pale hair on his face, just to steal him another smile. He wasn't wanted in town. People were scared of him. Why would they think of him in a bad way? He was fun! And he has been trying so hard his entire life to just... Fit.

He sighed, he didn't wanted to think anymore. every muscle of his body begged him to fly away and leave everything behind ¨Wind!¨ he called, just like everyday, ¨Take me home!¨. He gave up.

The wind raised him higher in the skies, making some loops to make his brother forget his troubles, his loneliness.

Suddenly, everything fell silent again. He landed almost tripping over the ground, on a little cabin, grinning. Without hesitation, the wind opened the door for him. ¨Thank you milady¨, he said grinning,

"Jack, Jack! You're back!¨

Yes. That was what made him stay, that little voice, soft and joyful. The day she was born he swear to the moon that he would always protect her. The only thing he could think of that day, was that maybe, just maybe, he was given his abilities with the only purpose to be strong enough to look after Emma. She had that elegant smile that made everyone love her.

This is worth it. Breath, Jack, breath. She deserves better than you, she deserves to travel far away and settle down and have a …

"Don't you dare ignore me Jack! I've been waiting for you all day! " she pouted at him, crossing her little arms, angry.

"Oh, don't you dare give me that look" he shouted playfully, she rolled her eyes ¨Oh no, don't you dare! Do you remember what happens when you roll your eyes at me?¨ a mischievous grinned escaped his face.

¨No! No, Jack, don't" she begged giggling, taking a few steps backward.

He prepared himself to make his strongest intent of a deep voice "Yes, monster Jack attacks!¨ , he screamed arms forward, running to get his little sister ¨You can't escape from me! I am the tickle monster! ¨.

They played for hours; Jack catched her and tickled her. ¨No fair, Jack! Stop!¨, she couldn't stop laughing, it was so adorable.

Jack ran with emma in his arms, going outside to play in the snow, the one he created, the one that any villager seemed to appreciate or even thank him for bringing. "It kills the land", "people die" "winter is dark". Nobody seems to accept the true nature of cold. Why couldn't they understand? Winter was snowballs and funtimes... not hunger and dead. He was born with those powers anyway, itls not like he asked for it! And if it wasn't for that old men Manny, he would never had learned how to control himself! He was being good, for moon's sake! He knew how to keep his powers at bay so he wouldn't hurt anyone, and only Manny knows how much energy and effort it takes.

Does anyone even notice how weak he gets on summer? Those hot days, he has to stop himself from causing blizzards and even making snow! He has to suppress himself. It's like trying to eliminate that self preservation instinct, his body isn't meant for heat. It isn't easy to be him. But even if the villagers hate him, he was chosen. He was Manny's successor now. He had to "love" his people, understand them. Hell no! They were just selfish meatballs. He wasn't gonna live forever! The least he wanted was to fly away with his brother Wind, and enjoy his short life. He didn't even knew if summer in town would make his life ever shorter.

But no... Jack knew that was impossible. He couldn't run away... Emma was there. And it was all he ever had. His mother loved him but, she was scared of him, because the unknown was always rejected. It was impossible not to love her, she is an amazing woman, but, somedays, the look on her face made all his fun go away. For years he couldn't figure out what it meant. Now he does. Embarrassment.

She said she couldn't believe her eyes the day she bring forth a child; Jack was frozen, covered with a thin layer of ice. Looked dead. "That day Manny saw you, and knew you were special. You are a gift, Jack. Manny knew that, that's why he chose you, and that is why you will have to take his place and take over this town one day. It was your birth purpose.". He knew it by heart, syllable by syllable, every time those people mocked him, or tried to kick him with mean words; mother told him that. It was his purpose. Purpose. There was no escape to that word. No esc-

"Jack," her words trembled and interrupted his thoughts, "I'm cold, Jack".

She was scared. Jack looked around, there was a blizzard.

"I am sorry snowflake, let's head inside, M'kay? We can have hot chocolate!" .

She smiled again, every bit of fear running away from her with his comforting words.

They walked through the deep snow, hand by hand, jumping and singing. He did his best to be good to her, he didn't even use his frost near Emma, to protect her. She had to be happy and have friends, and fun. Once they entered their house, Jack went straight to the wooden kitchen to grab some bread and chocolate. His mother wasn't there. Well, that's odd, she is always home! Never misses a chance to be with him and Emma. Jack picked the food and went to check on Emma. They ate together and played until it was dark outside, and Emma fell asleep on his lap, a soft hand playing with her hair, and a half asleep Jack, fighting to stay awake. It wasn't tough, because when he was about to close his eyes, Mother was shaking him.

¨Come on Jack, wake up honey, this is important. You have to go now¨ The serious tone on her voice scared him. It wasn't like her usual ¨mad tone¨, she was... worried?

¨Mom? wh... what is it? ¨

¨Manny summoned you right away¨

Emma lifter her little head, rubbed her eyes a few times, ¨Jack, are you going out again?¨

Jack smiled at her, ¨Yes little snowflake, but I gotta go see Manny again, remember the old guy?¨ Emma nodded ¨Remember the last time I came back? I could make big snowball fights! Maybe this time I would have super muscles!¨Jack smiled at her, trying his best to look happy ¨I'll bring you a gift okay? ¨

* * *

¨Do you know what a fearling is, Jack?¨

Manny's voice was deep and comforting, as always. He couldn't look up to him without gratefulness. They were in the old man's shack, in front of each other, nearby a hearth.

¨Of course I know.¨, Manny made him a wave to continue, ¨The Nightmare King has an army of fearlings, who take over villages and corrupt people into joining their army. He brings fear and death ¨ He felt like he was repeating a lecture all over again, ¨That's why we have an accord with Berk. If the fearlings attack Burgess, they will fight with us along his dragons. If, on the contrary,¨ Oh great, now HE was using lecture words... ¨the fearlings attack them, I will have to fight to protect them. I know that, Manny. What's wrong?¨

¨ There is a new plan. The fearlings have threatened security by trespassing our boundary. You are not ready, you are weak. You will go to Berk, learn dragon training, and train to protect our people. I will let you know when the time's up to fight.¨

Blue eyes wide open. ¨W-what? No, i'm not leaving, I don't want to...¨ Jack shook his head. he didn't wanted to leave his family, Emma...

¨It's done. Say your goodbyes now. Farewell, Jack Frost.¨

That was his last word. Jack knew he was not going to stole any other sound from him. 'it's not fair!', 'I don't want to go' ' I didn't asked for any of this!'. Yet, he stayed silent. It was his purpose after all...

I hope you like it! I'll try to make the next update soon! :) I'll let you know on my tumblr, .com

Please leave reviews and comments! I am always happy to see those, it doesn't matter what they say. :)


	2. Count them

**I know it is super hiper short! And I am soo sorry it took so long, I had some tests and a trial... so I am really sorry. But in the next chapter, (that i will upload within the week and WILL be longer, I am gonna try to upload two chapters per week now) Hiccup and Jack will meet! :) So, enjoy!**

Little tears made messy patterns on Jack's robe. Leaving was harder than he thought, and for that moment, Jack cursed Wind for trying to make him actually want to go… Because after all, he knew what it meant. He would train, and fight for his people, and maybe die. He could be defeated, and then… he would lost everything, and it would all be his fault. But if he came back, after fighting those shadows, would anything change? Will he be left behind or abandoned, like a used toy? But… isn't that what he desire? Jack wanted freedom, above everything.

That night, the biggest blizzard laid upon Burgess. He hadn't returned home since the talk with Manny. The wind was crying helplessly, in rage and sorrow, echoing Jack's feelings, and the snow, oh the snow covered everything. The land was a gorgeous mess. Jack couldn't avoid the pain he felt. He didn't wanted to leave! Why would he? He was happy there, a lot of people loved him!

"Count them." the wind said in a whisper.

"That's not the poin-"

"Count them."

Jack looked above, but stayed quiet. The tip of his fingers felt cold, and his vision blurred.

"Answer me, Jack"

"Emma… She's the only one."

Suddenly, his mind went blank. Everything was dark and cold. He hadn't realized he was flying all this time until his feet touched the dirt, little layers of ice covering the grass with every step he gave, making beautiful designs. His shadow dissolving into the forest, leaving town step by step, with a blizzard embracing him. He couldn't say goodbye, and so, he didn't.

And as quick as that, Jack Frost left Burgess.


End file.
